


This is me coping with 3b.

by CheekyDoodles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Dark Fantasy, Demon Stiles Stilinski, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Episode: s03e19 Letharia Vulpina, Fox Stiles, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I only like Sciles in this situation, I want it to happen though, I'll remember you all in therapy, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Ignore Logic, M/M, Molestation, Nogitsune Stiles, Non-Consensual, Oh My God, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, This shouldn't be hot, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1209211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekyDoodles/pseuds/CheekyDoodles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Alright, look at me," he says softly and emotionlessly, in that same awful 'not-Stiles' voice. Scott does look at him, and thats when the familiar hand disappears into Scott's fly and outright gropes him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is me coping with 3b.

**Author's Note:**

> The title & tags say it all. This is going to suck because it was just a fleeting idea but you can't deny that you wanted this to happen, even a tiny bit. Mistakes are imminent!

Kira hits the floor like a broken doll, and she doesn't get up.

Scott stares at her in dumb shock. He's still juggling a sword somewhere between his pancreas and spleen, so he doesn't dare move.

Stiles sighs, like he didn't really want to bash the girl's face in, and Scott catches his glance when he strolls over to him nonchalantly, almost calculating. His fingers dance on the hilt of the katana suggestively, with a tinkling metallic sound that Scott can feel inside.

His best friend peeks at him with cool, distant eyes. It's not Stiles anymore. "Okay?" He says softly.

Scott doesn't breathe. "Please don't- stop," he begs in a whisper.

The thing wearing Stiles coos, "its okay," like you'd speak to a frightened animal, which is what Scott is right now. It's his best friend's voice, but even under a different circumstance Scott could tell how something about it was just _gone_. Like if you tipped Stiles over and poured him all out, leaving only the empty bowl to speak.

The Nogitsune grips the sword languidly in is right hand, one finger at a time, and cold dread spills over Scott like the rain already dripping off them. The fox reaches in like he's going to clap him on the back for a job well done, and grips his shoulder with a strong hand.

The wolf draws a shaky gasp. In a distant part of his brain he hopes everything might still be okay and his best friend is still in there, is fighting, can help him at the last second.

But that hope is dashed when he meets his stare coldly, showing no sign of his familiar spark. He pulls his lips between his teeth, almost as if he's bored, and twists the sword.

Scott gasps and grips the surgical table he knows so well for dear life. It's awful, how he _feels_ his organs being sliced around. The pain is enough to lay him flat if it wasn't for the way too strong arm gripping his shoulder, cruelly pinning him, making him endure it. He tries to stop him but can't, so he struggles and yells out, stares at the demon, pleading it to stop as the blade continues to bore a hole in him.

Through blinding pain Scott feels the hand on his shoulder loosen, trail down his chest to tempt at the edge of his wet jeans. "Does it hurt?" The demon asks casually, like he's asking if the TV remote is under the couch. Scott groans, grits his teeth and nods helplessly because it really, really does.

The nogitsune actually smiles a bit, pleased. His hand slips deeper, open palm pressing into the front of Scott's pants. Scott wasn't really paying attention to it, what with being impaled and all- until the fox unbuttoned the fly of his jeans and dragged the zipper down slowly, revealing him.

"Alright, look at me," he says softly and in that same awful empty voice. Scott does look at him, and that's when the hand disappears into his fly and outright gropeshim.

"Wh-what?" Scott grunts, hurt and confused under a blanket of fear. The groping turns into stroking, slow and lazy around Scott's shaft.The thing wearing his best friend smiles at him all the while.

"You really should've done your reading, Scott," he whispers, a barren sound.

Scott tries in vain to fight but it's a lost cause with a katana skewing him like a piece of raw beef. He wants to ask him why he's doing this, doing any of this but he can't get the words to come out.

Not-Stiles continues in his task, lips peeling into a sadistic little grin at the look on Scott's face. He circles his rhythm in quick and slow jerks with a clammy hand. After a moment, the nogitsune relinquishes his grip on the sword and he squats down before Scott, eye level with his shameful half hearted erection. He crushes Scott's hands into the metal edge of the table with his own making sure he won't go anywhere. Not that he can.

"See, a nogitsune _feeds_ ," he pauses in his speech to unabashedly lick a long, hot line up Scott's shaft. "Off chaos, strife, pain." He practically washes Scott with his tongue in long strokes. None of it is tender- just vulgar, almost hungry the way he tastes his sex. "How do you feel now?" He breathes on his heat.

Without the sword being moved, the pain was much less vivid. But it still hurt. All of this hurt. Scott hitches with a groan and lets his head fall back, unable to watch this happening with no way out. His stomach melts sickeningly, because this shouldn't feel good. He should not be getting any pleasure from this. Struck immobile with a horror movie wound, girlfriend knocked out on the floor, with his best friend molesting him four feet away. Correction, a demon wearing the skin of his best friend.

"Look at me," it murmurs into his flesh.

Scott refuses, choosing to stare at the ceiling.

" _Look at me_ ," he growls, and it makes the wolf's bones freeze. He digs his blunt nails into the boy's wrists.

Scott winces with a whimper and complies. What else is he supposed to do? He's met with a view of what may as well be a stranger kneeling before him, looking up from his lashes with those evil eyes Stiles could never pull off. There's no break in eye contact when the monster leans in and sucks at the red heartshaped tip of his dick, and Scott hitches with a moan he can't contain.

Another teasing grin. "Oh Scott, so naughty. Getting off seeing your best friend suck your cock," he chuckles blackly. "This pain you're feeling... It's _delicious_ ," he purrs, and takes half of him into his mouth.

Scott is now desperately hoping his friend is _not_ present. Not able to see this happening to them, won't know how this thing is using both their bodies like this. Can't see the way Scott pants and writhes under his touch.

The nogitsune's eyes are half-lidded in focus as he works. He doesn't move his head but sucks on his top half harshly, fondling the swollen tip with his tongue. Scott thinks he deliberately slurps, taunting him with wet sounds you'd only hear in the most explicit porn. He's afraid to look away now. It crosses his mind that he's probably done this before, in one way or another.

He pulls off slowly, tilting his head. "This morning you took it from Isaac," he murmurs, then bobs down once to take him whole, and off again. "Then you took it from coach, from a dying deputy," he repeats the filthy action with each point, making Scott moan. His prick quivers inside his friend's mouth, and he stops himself from jerking forward into the heat and messing his insides up anymore.

The fox hums mischievously. He's enjoying this. "And now you're fucking your brother's face," he utters. "You just can't help yourself, can you? Come on Scotty, choke me," he coaxes, tonguing hot open mouth kisses up his cock. "What's stopping you?" 

Out of all that filth, Scott is mostly surprised just to hear a curse Stiles never uses slip pass his possessed voice. The fox pulls off and stands again, leaving one hand behind to do its job. He squeezes his prick and pulls. "All that pain..." He breathes, "you took it all, are experiencing more."

Scott shakes with a soft cry, on the very edge. He knows this is wrong _wrong_ but his body can't agree right now with the hand still jerking him off roughly, slick with saliva.

The demon claps his other hand on the side of Scott's head and pulls him close. "Now, _give it to me_ ," he commands, his voice dark as a shadow.

He gives Scott one last rough twist, thumbing his slit and Scott comes with a torn yell. He watches the suit of his best friend shake as he channels something out of him through blackened veins. His mouth falls open as he feeds, dark eyes roll back under the lids and he gasps raggedly with uncensored pleasure. 

He recovers from his release faster than Scott and looks at him with condescending eyes, politely re-doing the closure of his pants. Scott swallows, staring at him wide eyed through his haze of bitter bliss. "You really have to learn scott," he kneads his shoulder. "You really have to learn not to trust a fox, mm-mn," he shakes his finger, obscenely sticky with Scott's spunk. His stomach clenches when the demon licks it off like drippings from a popsicle. "No 'cause they're tricksters. They'll fool ya."

His faces hardens terrifyingly and he grips the sword again, reigniting Scott's fear.

This is it.

"They'll fool everyone," the monster seethes.

"Not everyone."

Deaton appears as if from nowhere, and the shadow regards him blandly, before a silver needle thrusts into his neck. Scott reels, watching the monster choke and cough a laugh, before slumping to the ground.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. Sorry for that inconvenience, please enjoy the rest of your day c:  
> If you're interested in Sterek, check my other works~


End file.
